Ink on the Pages
by DorugaruAtisuto
Summary: Kosiz, a feline hybrid, stole the heart of a certain blue haired cat lover! How will Ichigo react when he finds out that Grimmjow... has adopted the child? AU yaoi possible OOCness and a new OC! GrimmIchi Summarry still sucks... TTATT
1. Kosiz

_Kukuku, I have never posted a Bleach fic with GrimmKitty and IchiBerry as parents... :3 hope you enjoy this fic! And comment to tell me if it was a little too fast and shit... I'll remake it(most likely will soon and just want to get this thing up... I just sent this to my sub beta[NOV27] and repost this chapter if you think I should and constructive critisizm is very welcome. So enjoy the chapter!_

~xXx~

Grimmjow slipped through the opening in the door just big enough for him to get through, shutting the door softly. Turning, he froze, spotting Ichigo on the couch, facing him, calm demeanor on his face and arms crossed.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he said calmly, "Where have you been?"

In this short time, the blunette had become flustered. How was he going to be able to tell Ichigo? "I was... out."

"Care to elaborate?"

"..."

"I'm waiting."

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Uh... Ichigo, I, uh... How do ya feel 'bout children?"

The orangehead's eyebrows met his hairline, anger forgotten. "_What_? C-could you repeat that?"

Grimmjow sighed, face flushing, "I said, how do ya feel 'bout children?" Ichigo fell off the plush sofa and onto the floor, unable to say a word for a few moments, and when he was able to speak, his sentences came out in fragments.

"I... I... Grimmjow... A question like that... now..." Ichigo turned to Grimmjow from the carpet, "We've been married for almost a year now and... how would we have children anyways...?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I, uh... found this really cute girl at tha orphanage the other day, and I thought you would like 'er...? Uh, but..." He set his jaw in determination, "I won't letcha know anything 'bout 'er or letcha get ta meet 'er unless we can bring 'er home."

Ichigo leaned back onto the couch, rubbing his temples, eyes closed. "So what you mean to say is, you want to let someone that you will know, but who will be a complete stranger to me, into our _house_? ! And what's more, she's 'cute'. HOW DO I EVEN KNOW _WHAT_ SHE IS? ! THERE'S ONLY A HANDFUL OF THINGS YOU FIND CUTE AND-"

"Ichi, calm down. She's a nice girl. What I'll let ya know is tha' 'er name is Kosiz, she's three, has pink hair and eyes, and has cat ears and a tail. You know I'm a sucker for cats and a hybrid like her..."

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"You're shitting me."

"?"

"You're fucking shitting me, Jaegerjaques. You're _shitting me_."

The blunette crouched down in front of the glaring orangehead. He took Ichigo's hands into his, and the smaller male grunted but didn't do anything to stop him. "Ichi Berry, I'm serious. I want to have a child."

Ichigo choked on his spit. "How you say that is so... Ech. Gross. I don't even want to _think_ about that..."

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. "Baka..." He looked up, eyes softened with fondness. "She's adorable, Ichi. Just give her a chance. Please."

Ichigo smiled with loving kindness rivaled only by a mother. "Oh... Alright, GrimmKitty." He kissed the blunette's nose. "I love you."

"Heh... I love you, too, Berry."

~xXx~

Two months later

Ichigo reclined tiredly in his swivel chair, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. As a teacher, he had little to no time to relax between classes, unlike Grimmjow, who was the head CEO of Espada Inc. and had plenty of time to cool down between meetings. And now it was the end of the day, with students at afterschool activities and a handful loitering around campus.

The orangehead's mind was swimming, a migraine growing gradually. "Shit..." he groaned, and was answered by a deep chuckle. He cracked an eye open and briefly saw a tuft of blue hair and striking teal eyes, before a sharp pain lanced through his head. The thought of his brain turning into oatmeal crossed his mind before he decided thinking would cause him more pain.

"Aw, ya don't wanna make a bad impression fo' yer daughter, do ya?" Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo snorted, sending a mental message to Grimmjow that clearly said, _Yeah, right. As if you have her. Fuck off._ "I brought apsrin." the blunette said, setting what Ichigo guessed was the bottle on the desktop.

Ichigo opened his eyes and took his hands away from his face, accepting Grimmjow's kiss to his cheek with a hum. "Sorry for the message..." Ichigo mumbled, grabbing his half filled bottle of water of the floor and the bottle of asprin, swallowing two pills at once. "So what's up?"

"Hey, Kitten, das ist Mama." Grimmjow whispered to someone or something, that was too short to see, on the other side of Ichigo's desk. The orangehead sighed. "Gehen Sie voran und sagen hallo."

"Grimmjow, you know I don't speak German... Grimmjow...?" He tilted his head as far as it could go, seeing a pair of fluffy, fuzzy black cat ears protruding from a head of pink locks, not a hair out of place. Big, observant neutral red eyes blinked owlishly up at him, tail swishing slowly and a cat pawed hand rubbing tiredly at one of her eyes.

"Konichiwa, Guten Tag, good afternoon, Mama." a quiet, mewling voice spilled out of the pretty pink lips of the kitten hybrid girl.

Ichigo chuckled and lifted the girl onto his lap, bouncing her playfully, although slightly timidly. A cute purr was emitted from the child as she snuggled into the orangehead's chest and neck. "Hey, cutie..." He looked up at the blunette who was digging around in his bag for something, glancing at the clock from time to time. "Kosiz?" he asked. Grimmjow grunted in confirmation.

"Finally..." Grimmjow muttered, taking out a large plastic baggie, filled with an unnameable meat and thick, red liquid that made Ichigo's stomach lurch and nearly drop the hybrid. What _was_ that thing? !

Opening the bag, Kosiz's nose twitched and her claws dug into Ichigo's arms, making him hiss. Eyes narrowing, she leapt off his lap, landing on all fours with beautiful finesse, tail flicking from side to side. A growl escaped her lips as Grimmjow layed the meat on the floor, Ichigo making a grunt of protest.

"I'll clean it up later," the blunette promised, stepping away as Kosiz pounced on the meat, attacking it with teeth and claws, and Ichigo noticed she wore no shoes as she proceeded to shred the mystery meat and swallow chunks of it without chewing. "Cute, ain't she? Isn't weaned off 'er baby meat, though."

Ichigo felt bile rise in his throat as he watched the three-year-old lap up some blood.

"G-Grimmjow...? Ugh..."

"Wha', Ichigo?"

"W-what - Ugh... I-is she ea-eating? Oh my god..."

"Huh...? Um..." Grimmjow inspected the remaining pieces Kosiz pushed towards him, the chunks swirling slightly in the pool of blood, sitting on her haunches and cleaning her limbs and face, watching both bodies carefully, eyes narrowed slightly. "Penguin, I think...? It could be hamster, or dolphin, or turtle an' frog, or horse, or squirrel, though... It has no certain shape or color... Eh... Pigeon?**(1)**"

"Oh my GOD..." Ichigo ran to the nearest trashcan, Grimmjow wincing as his lover violently emptied the contents of his lunch. The blunette soothingly rubbed Ichigo's back, standing awkwardly next to him.

"Sorry, Ichi, but she just can't eat anything else fo' a couple more months... Until 'er fourth birthday, they said. It's a clan thing she inherited... She'll be able ta eat like us after, though." Grimmjow murmured. "'er legs will grow longer so that it's proportionate to the rest of her body and when she crawls it won't be on 'er feet but on 'er knees... I can have Halibel take her until then..."

Ichigo was dry heaving when Kosiz padded over, eyes filled with worry. "Mama?" she whispered, poking Ichigo's side tenderly then jerking back.

Ichigo wiped his mouth and sat back shakily, accepting his bottle of water from Grimmjow and rinsing his mouth, spitting the polluted liquid out into the trash can. "I'll be okay, baby. Just... no eating in front of Mama for now, okay?" Kosiz nodded. Turning to Grimmjow, he said, "And to your suggestion, no. She'll begin to think that you and _Halibel_ are her parents, not you and _me_. So she lives with us, but you can take her to work or a friend's for the day, if possible."

Grimmjow snorted and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "Uh huh. As a CEO I just have _so_ much time."

Ichigo blushed a bright red. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought-" Grimmjow let out a barking laugh.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Man, Ichi, yer as cute as always. I can take 'er and leave 'er with whoever's on break and have 'em switch before their shift starts again. She'll _love_ Nel and Hal." Neliel Tu Odverschvank was Grimmjow's cousin, and Halibel Tier was one of his close friends since elementary, along with four others.

"A-are you sure? And the feeding thing..." Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow raised a blue brow. "Eh? What 'bout it?" he asked nonchalontly, leaning on Ichigo's desk, hands resting on the edge.

"Won't it be a problem? I mean, the blood and the... meat... itself. Won't it be bad to have there?"

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "And having a weapons facility is any better. Relax, Ichi. She'll be fine, if tha's what yer worried 'bout."

"Well... fine. But when you feed her at home, please warn me so I can leave first." Ichigo sighed, plopping down on the floor and pulling Kosiz into his lap, who wrinkled her nose at the smell of sick.

"Eh... Fine, Berry. You were always kinda weak..."

"Don't. Push. It."

~xXx~

The next day

"Ichigo, Imma get Ko-chan ready and take 'er to work with me, 'kay?" Grimmjow whispered to his spouse, kissing the orangehead's forehead. The younger merely hummed and turned over, mumbling that he would get up in a minute.

Jogging to Kosiz's bed set up by the window, he promptly picked the sleeping - now awakening - ball of warm fluff, jogged into the bathroom, and set her in the sink. By now, Ichigo was fully awake and staring, horrified, seeing his husband's methods of cleaning their newly adopted child.

Grabbing a bar of soap and turning the warm water on, Grimmjow was prepared to wash his little kitten when a sun-kissed hand grabbed his wrist.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo hissed, "you can't give Kosiz a bath in the SINK!"

"Eh...? Why not?" Grimmjow asked, answered by a sharp smack to the back of his head. "OW!"

"Because you can't, idiot. You take a shower in the other bathroom. _I'll_ clean her today." He looked at Grimmjow, who stared back blankly. Ichigo scoffed and nudged his lover out the door. "Go on- HEY!" Ichigo yelled, trying to grab the already running Grimmjow, who had none to cleanly licked his cheek. "Ah..." -he turned to Kosiz- "Your father's a mess, you know that?" The hybrid simply cocked her head to the side, one ear folded down. "Oh, that's right. He's like your deity, huh..."

"I heard tha'~!" Grimmjow singsonged, poking his head around the hall's doorway and ducking when Ichigo threw his discarded shirt at him. "Fine, fine, I'll take mah shower na'!"

"You'd better, you retarded duckling!"

Only silence greeted him. Kosiz had a dumbfounded line face, eyes staring blankly ahead and head tilted slightly down. No doubt she found the situation awkward, as well.

"..."

"Uh, Grimmjow?"

"... I'm not a retarded duckling."

"Grimmjow, I didn't-"

"I'm NOT a retarded duckling."

"Gr-"

"I'M NOT A RETARDED DUCKLING!"

Quietly, Ichigo crept to the other bathroom, where his blue haired lover was sitting, his head on his fist, pouting.

"N-ne, Grimmjow... you know I didn't mean it like that-"

"Really, Ichigo, really?" -the blunette glanced up at his lover before scowling at the wall again, his eyes filled with a mix of sadness, anger, and hurt- "How should I know..."

"Hey," Ichigo crouched down next to the cat-like man, "how 'bout I make it up to you tonight? How you like it," he suggested, "And I even let you put the collar on me~" The orangette suggested, the blunette's face darkening in a devious grin. Ichigo gulped. How could he let Grimmjow trick him like that...? AGAIN?

"Better keep yer promise then," Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo paled, stepping into the hallway bathroom and shutting the door.

Ichigo made his way back to the master bathroom to where Kosiz was pretending she didn't hear anything. "Your father," Ichigo started, the kitten girl looking up at her mother-figure, "is a devil."

~xXx~

"Ichi, I'm leavin' fer work!" Grimmjow called, the smaller male rushing out of the kitchen to kiss his lover goodbye. "I'll see ya later. Say bye to Mama, Ko-neko," Grimmjow said, holding one of Kosiz's fingerless gloved hands. Her unoccupied hand waved and hugged Ichigo's leg with one arm.

"Bye bye, Mama." she said, stepping out into the cold with her father.

Walking up to the teal Jaguar XF10, Grimmjow opened the door, smiling smugly when Kosiz gaped at the way the door opened: up instead of out.

"Come on, Kitten, we don't have all day. We have to get to work, or rather, me, or else Ulquiorra will be bitchin' and won't letcha stay," he said, scooping Kosiz up and slipped her in the passenger's seat, buckling her in. No one could see her anyways.

He slid into the driver's seat and drove out of the garage. This was going to be interesting.

~xXx~

_Soo... how was it? :D I HAVE TO KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Hehe Kuroshitsuki reference :3 Um... sorry for late post... Have been working on this on and off over 2-3 weeks... Anyways... Tell me if it was too short or moving too fast and yeah... Thankies!_

_R&R! :D_


	2. Office Friends

_Sorry for the wait, __**Scorpion's Eternal**__... There's no way that I'm going to leave it like that! Hehe love your reviews, Scorpion! Enjoy the office scene-y stuff-ys. Will try to make this one longer..._

_I forgot to put what I wanted to for the (1) in that last chapter. The animals I listed where animals a couple friends and I used as hybrids... E.G.: Pamster = Pigeon + hairless hamster(I dont even know), Dorse(orignally horphin but changed since it sounds like whore) = Horse + Dolphin, Frotle = Frog + Turtle. The squirrel is just a squirrel and the penguin is our favorite: Retarded Penguin Eating Froot Loops. ... ... It's a long story._

_I'm going to try and make this chapter long... And if Luppi actually acted like this, he wouldn't be one of my most hated characters. So I hope you like the alteration, 'cause I REALLY like this version of Luppi._

_greek_

_gamoto=fuck_

~xXx~

Grimmjow stepped out of the car and into the sunlight, raising an arm to shield his eyes and looking up at the building before him. In short, a bishie pose. A flowery backround gleamed with bishie sparkles, Kosiz staring up at her father with amazement. She'd seen many bishie poses, but never that one before. She thought he was absolutely _gorgeous_.

Nodding to herself, Kosiz crawled out of the car, snatching Grimmjow's keys, shutting the car door and locking it, before taking off in the direction of the building, her teal haired father running after her and yelling. She smirked around the keys.

She was going to like her new family.

~xXx~

Kosiz darted through the glass doors. And when I say 'through', I mean _through_. She didn't even wait for the aqua colored glass to silde open.

She bowed her head as the glass shattered, her body going in slow motion as it flew through the air, returning to a normal speed when she hit the marble floor and slid, trying desperately to recover from the fall, the smooth floor providing no traction.

She ducked into the front desk, a curly green haired woman staring at her in shock. Kosiz hastily ripped strips off the bottom of her pants, leaving the material's edge ragged. She divided them and gripped the rough fabric in her claws, scampering to the stairs and jumping to get the door open, letting go of her pants material and onto the carpeted steps with a relieved sigh.

She heard loud cursing and quickened her bounding leaps up the stairs and tugged the first door she came to with much effort, tumbling forward, and Kosiz was forced to run up the wall and jump off to the (as well) carpeted floored hall, people in the hall gaping at her. They pressed against the walls and out of her way.

The pinkette turned the corner... Dead end. She heard the door to the stairs open and now slow, deliberate steps were making their way in her direction. "Gamoto..." she cursed under her breath in Greek.

She turned to see a tall, unhealthily skinny male with a piano-like grin stared down at her. She snarled, then hissed in pain as the adrenaline ebbed away and the cuts from the glass made themselves known. The tall man's smile widened impossibly until the grin was in danger of eating his face.

"Well, well, well, wha' do we 'ave 'ere?" the man leered maliciously at the form with cat ears and tail, which was now snapping her jaws, eyes hard and glaring. '_Try to touch me and your hand'll get bitten off and a _whole lot more' the off-red orbs seemed to say.

"Yer a feisty one, ain't ya?" The man's long, obsidian hair fell in front of his face, the one purple eye, that was't covered by the white bandana he wore, shining evily. Another set of dull thuds were heard and Kosiz almost - _almost_ - groaned aloud. There was no doubt who this was.

"KOSIZ!" a voice bellowed. The hybrid winced. Busted. Her black tail curled around her waist and she twidled her thumbs(1).

Grimmjow stomped down the hall and stopped in front of the tall man. "Hey, Nnoitra. See you've met a friend," the blunette said, voice calm and slightly amused. Kosiz twitched and fought back a snarl; she hated that tone.

The blunette marched past Nnoitra and grabbed the back of the hybrid's collar of her black and grey longsleeve. He held her up to his face and she seemed to shrink into his hand. "What are ya trying to do, Kosiz? !"

"Papa..." she whined, "I just felt like I had to break them," she explained. Grimmjow raised a fine blue brow. What was she talking about? "You know: like it was a challenge in life I had to pass... or something." Kosiz elaborated.

"Are ya crazy? Ya could've killed yerself with a stunt like tha'! Not to mention that yer mama ain't going to like yer ripped clothes."

Kosiz scowled and wiggled, trying to escape her father's hold. With a sigh, Grimmjow dropped her, the girl landing on all fours and immediately lunging at Nnoitra's leg and sinking her claws into it.

"Hey!" Nnoitra growled, attempting to shake off the cat girl that was gnawing on his leg, though they were fruitless and only proceeded in causing the girl to bite harder. "Tha' hurts like a bitch, get off!"

"NA!" came the muffled reply. Grimmjow pried her jaws apart and held her by the collar again. Kosiz crossed her arms and huffed.

"Killjoy," she muttered.

The blunette sighed as Nnoitra followed him into the elevator, the obsidian haired man clutching his leg. Kosiz grinned inwardly, proud of being able to inflict damage on the creepy man.

The teal eyed being punched the buttons for floor 3 and the metal box's door slid shut.

~xXx~

"Hey, guys." Grimmjow called into the room, several heads lifting to acknowlege their co-workers. A busty tanned woman walked up to the two men, her blonde hair spiking down in a punk style. Kosiz meowed approvingly at the epic flowing fashion of the object of her attention's hair.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Nnoitra." she greeted, eyes softening when she spotted the hybrid Grimmjow was now cradling in his arms. She glanced up and Grimmjow handed Kosiz to her. The blonde scratched Kosiz behind the ears, the hybrid purring deeply.

"Aww~" The males' eyes widened. Who was this person and what had she done with their stoic friend? "She's cute. Who's the mother, Grimm?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat awkwardly and Kosiz smirked mischievously. "Papa's not exactly straight, or bi-experimental. And you can forget about him being asexual. I mean, look at him, he basically _screams_ sex appeal." There was a snicker from Nnoitra; it was badly surpressed by his hand.

The blunette blushed a light red, and tried to cover his newly adopted daughter's mouth and restrain her from spewing out any more vulgar language - at least, for her age - and slapping his other hand over the bottom half of his face, desperately trying to hide his blush.

"Kosiz, that's enough," Grimmjow, muttered lowly, voice somewhat strained from embarassment. Nnoitra was on the ground laughing his ass off, and Halibel had returned to her stoic mode, looking amusedly at the cat hybrid who looked smug, back in her father's arms.

"Why? Not like you even try to hide it" - Kosiz snorted - "At least your not flaming gay like that Hirako Shinji guy. I mean, really, who wears stuff like he does at his age? He's just asking to get his ass kicked." Kosiz leaped out of Grimmjow's arms and to the floor with feline grace, "And he even backed out on his promise to get me some napalm. After all I did for him..."

Grimmjow sighed and Nnoitra's face was the same shade of blue as Grimmjow's hair by now from laughing. "Ko-chan, you killed a bird that he said was bothering him."

"It was a flock of birds, FYI. And I fuckin' got electrocuted by the power lines, too. Ungrateful bastard..."

"..."

"Wha'?"

"Wha' did ya need tha' napalm fer, anyways?" Nnoitra asked between peals of laughter, clutching the top of the wall of the nearest cubicle to retain his balance. Grimmjow groaned and shuffled back to the elevator, pushing the button with the triangle pointing upwards.

"Scattered reasons, really. Most for experimenting. The rest of the napalm would've been used to either deal on the streets or for favors. And by chance... my _dirty_ business I haven't been able to finish to do since I've left the orphanage in Okinawa." Kosiz shrugged nonchalantly.

"And now tell them the way you did when your 'mother' asked you about it. Use your exact words." Grimmjow banged his head in boredom on the wall by the elevator; the metal box was taking forever. Was it broken or what?

"'ight. He asked why, and I said, '_Must you inquire about my personal life that I was forced to leave behind? But to answer your question, I would use it for several motives: most for experimenting on my nemisises. The remaining portion would be dealt on the streets or presented to allies/friends in exchange for previous favors that have gone unpaid._" - By this point, Grimmjow was so bored that he'd moved to the elevator door itself - "_Perhaps... my _confidential_ trade that I have not be able to accomplish due to the fact that I have been absent for I have been adopted from the establishment I was held in Okinawa._' And in those words, too." Nnoitra had passed out from lack of oxygen, and Halibel's eyes were wide with amusement.

Kosiz grinned at the opening door of the elevator. Grimmjow fell in with a surprised yelp and the hybrid scampered gaily behind towards his direction on all fours.

"I guess I'll see you guys later, I guess." The pinkette sent one last smirk over her shoulder before darting into the elevator, knocking her father down, emitting a growl. Her melancholic laugh resounding throughout the metal box and into the office floor before the silver door slid shut and her voice faded away.

Halibel glanced in the general direction of the elevator before taking her place in her office and getting back to work on drawing various weapons since her facility was all about their weaponry.

"I just hope Grimmjow doesn't kill the girl out of frustration..." Halibel muttered.

~xXx~

Kosiz laughed her ass off in the elevator. Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes away from the shaking form. "I can't believe you actually took the time to look up words and practice saying it until you had it memorized. You nearly killed your mama with that." He punched '6' and the button lit up with a white light, crossing his arms and leaning into the corner.

The pinkette gasped for air. "It was soooo worth it, Papa!" She leaped into her father's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist - or, well, she wasn't big enough so they wrapped around around his abdomen - , respectively.

"Well, you'd better not seriously kill him tonight when we get home, and if he asks you how your day was and what you did, _say. __**NOTHING**_." Grimmjow commanded, the metal box dinging open, and blunette pushed out of his corner by his elbows and stepped into the floor, his baby girl clinging to him like a koala.

"Uwaa, Papa, what's that?" Kosiz squealed, pointing to a flamethrower leaning not-so-innocently against an extremely high stack of books, all about weapons and destruction.

"Eh..." Grimmjow sweatdropped and set Kosiz down. Luppi Antenor poked his head out of his cubile, his overly long, pink-purple sleeves covering his hands. "Luppi" - the blunette snapped his fingers and the small, flamboyant man rushed over, openly cooing over the kitten hybrid - "Take care of her until lunch, would you?

"Sure, Grimm!" the girly man chirped, Kosiz looking a bit uncomfortable as Luppi turned his attention back to the girl. "So you and Ichigo finally decided to adopt a child, huh? And an _adorable_ one, too!"

"Dress me up and I'll force myself to drink napalm," Kosiz deadpanned, trying hard not to burst out laughing and spit on the man's face in the process. It was embarassing, to say the least.

Luppi scowled and glanced up at Grimmjow. "I am planning you a date for tomorrow and you'd better bring all your favorite dress shirts or I'll kill you." Grimmjow snorted and headed to another worker's cubicle to inquire about what they were doing.

Kosiz looked up at the obsidian haired man. "Luppi... right?"

The man nodded enthusiastically, looked as if he was going to piss himself. "YOU KNOW!" he squealed.

Kosiz grinned. "Do you know an art store?"

~xXx~

Grimmjow nearly ripped off his tie as he bolted through the halls of the west wing of the sixth floor.

An hour prior, Starkk had called the blunette to inform him that Luppi had taken off in the man's pink Miata with the little girl, albeit saying it lazily and falling asleep in the middle of the conversation.

"If that bitch injures my baby..." Grimmjow muttered lowly to himself, leaving the threat hanging in the air for his own sake.

Grimmjow's phone vibrated against his thigh and he dug his Blackberry out, flipping it open and growling at the caller ID before pressing a button and bringing it up to his ear.

"Luppi, you'd better have a damn good reason for taking Kosiz." There was an excited squeal on the other end of the phone and a muffled, though no less excited, voice, which was probably Luppi's. "Luppi?"

"Don't worry, Grimm, she's fine. We're at the... store. We'll be back soon."

"Luppi-"

"See you later, Daddy!" Kosiz giggled, before Grimmjow heard the dial tone. He brought the phone away from his ear and looked incredulously at the blinking numbers that displayed that he had only spoken with the two for a little less than a minute.

"What the bloody hell?"

~xXx~

"Scissors." Kosiz demanded, concentration hardening her face as Luppi handed her the tool and she snipped away.

"Needle and thread."

"Be careful!"

"Got it, Luppi... Got it."

This went on for a while before all was still and Kosiz rose from her seat, clicking off the desk lamp and flicking the main light switch on, grinning proudly at her creation.

"I shall name him... Fredrick."

~xXx~

Grimmjow waited anxiously by the entrance of Espada Inc., foot tapping impatiently. Where were the two runaway devils?

Luppi's flamboyant car finally pulled into the employee parking lot, and right on time, because Grimmjow was about to kill someone.

Kosiz jumped out and ran into the building, giggling, without a word to her father, Luppi trailing quickly behind her, Grimmjow frowning and stomping back inside, one thought in his head.

Did they do something illegal?

~xXx~

_Um... Sorry for the long wait. Took four days total to finish this chap, and it was scattered days... will try to write more since I'm FINALLY on Winter break :D So... the translations:_

_German: Papa - Dad, Daddy, etc(I messed up on the last chapter, Opa/Oma being grandpa/grandma haha... oopsies *sweatdrop*)_

_Greek:_

_Gamoto - Fuck_

_(1) Twidling your thumbs is actually quite fun and entertaining, to say the least :3_

_R&R!_


	3. Untitled

_Hehe I forgot to take the Greek translation off of the first part of the last chapter :/ oops. Whatever though. Let's get back to this fic before I cough up my lungs(again), shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER(forgot to put this in earlier): Tite Kubo owns everything but OC(s), storyline, and original products(may make up some stuff for this...), including my very soul, since my entire being lives and breathes Bleach. Oh, and it also worships Ouran Highschool Host Club, but now's not that time._

_ALSO! I really want to skip to where Kosiz is a bit older, so please bear with my shitty writing... But there may be one or two more chapters of her chibi-ness so for all of you who like her like this, she won't be small much longer. But I PROBABLY will have her in middle school next chapter :/ AAAAAND I probably will rewrite this, since this took forever for me to finish(my laziness...)_

_You guys made me so giddy in the time frame of three days... I got two story watches! For this and 'What She Wasn't Suppost to Know'. Thanks! You guys know who you are~ By the time this is posted... It should be like 1 day after I got them._

_WARNING: Contains yaoi, yuri pairing, violence, cursing, shitty writing of a young(and I mean YOUNG) girl, all the usual. Don't like? There's that little back arrow and the nice red 'X' button in the corner of your window. Use those. I've had to write this chapter so many freakin' times that my hands are sore. Have a nice day! Oh yeah, and quite a short chappie D: Rewriting Dark Horse which will be up soon XD Hopefully..._

_Character Corner_

_Grimmjow: When do I get to fuck the Berry?_

_Ichigo: *blushes* Just be glad Kosiz isn't here or I'd kill you!_

_Grimmjow: Nah, ya luv me to much. *grins*_

_Ichigo: *grumbles*_

_Me: Soon? I love my GrimmKitty too much to let him go without his Ichi-Berry luvin'._

_Grimmjow: *leers at Ichigo*_

_Ichigo: *gulps*_

_Me: Er... Need help?_

_Kosiz: *asleep* *rolls over* Mushrooms..._

_Grimm, Ichi, Me: *sweatdrop*_

* * *

><p>"You have to stop hanging out with Luppi, Ko-neko.(1)" Grimmjow muttered, dragging his screaming daughter away from a crying Luppi, the former clawing at the carpet with cut, trimmed claws, courtesy of the lovely Halibel.<p>

"BUT DADDY! LUPPI IS AN _**OCTOPUS**_!" the hybrid wailed - tears running down her cheeks now - as if her view of the girly male would make everything better in her father's judgement.

"So what?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes as Kosiz went on wailing and screaming about how amazing Tako-Luppi(2) was, probably alarming the whole office, even the fucking corpse they all called Aizen that was said to be the former head of the building until Halibel got angry and... Well, as they say, it was history.

Suddenly, Kosiz was deadly quiet and Grimmjow looked down at her, confused.

The hybrid pointed to a white, domesticated wolf that Starkk was petting between the ears lovingly.

"IT'S A TALKING DOG!(3)" Kosiz bellowed, probably going crazy from dehydration, loud enough to wake the living dead, but bury Aizen 6 MORE feet under. Heh. Bastard deserved it.

Starkk lazily cocked an eyebrow and the wolf tilted her head to the side, whining confusedly. The lethargic man looked down at the wolf who looked up at him. "Lilynette can talk...?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "I'm just going to introduce her to Ulquiorra before we leave, Stark. Go back to sleep..."

"Sounds good, Grimmjow..."

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow."<p>

"Hm?"

"Get her out of this building. Now."

"But Ulqui-chan-"

"You, my hybrid, are the devil's daughter."

"Aw, c'mon, Ulquiorra, she's not that bad!"

"She set my pants on fire. How could you say she's not that bad? !"

"'Cause I'm adorable~"

"..."

"We'll just be going now..."

"If I don't make it home alive, tell Mum I love him."

"That might be _very_ soon..."

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"What is it..."

"I don't think Ulqui-koumori(4) likes me very much."

"... YOU NOTICE THAT JUST NOW?"

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Kosiz squealed, running into the house where an exhausted Ichigo sat on the couch, bent over a stack of thin test packets. He was still in his white shirt, black and white checkered tie, and jeans. A pencil was tucked behind one and and he was absently twirling a red ballpoint pen in his hand as he smiled at the hybrid.<p>

"Did you have fun with Daddy today, Kitten?" Kosiz nodded enthusiastically, Grimmjow groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands, setting his briefcase on the kitchen table before going back to the living room.

"She hates Nnoitra" - Kosiz gave a single nod and a scowl similar to her 'mother's' - "and gets along just _swimmingly_ with Luppi." Kosiz's head nearly exploded in excitement, dragging her ass on the floor and laughing her head off, irises swirling in crazed happiness, tail twitching excitedly. "_See_? ! She even let him take her to some place they won't tell me and kept talking in hushed tones like school girls!"

Grimmjow plopped on the couch and ran a hand through his messy locks, Ichigo giving him a kiss on the cheek, the blunette sighing and resting his head against the redhead's own. Kurami didn't even notice. She was still too busy dragging her ass on the floor.

"Hey, Ichi?"

"Mm?"

"I'm going to let Kosiz try sake when she turns six."

Snort. "You're an idiot, Grimmjow." Translation: Do that and you won't get laid for six months.

"I'm _your_ idiot." Translation: I don't get it...

"But of course..." Translation: You _are_ an idiot...

"LOOK AT ME, MAMA! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!(5)"

* * *

><p>That night at dinner - Kosiz was already fast asleep upstairs - Ichigo and Grimmjow sat talking about their day.<p>

Ichigo cut a piece of steak and stabbed his fork into it, lifting his head before speaking. "Was work really that bad?"

Grimmjow snorted and swallowed his rice before speaking. "Not _bad_, but just... weird. She hates Nnoi, loves Luppi, Hal, Nel, doesn't really care about Stark since he wouldn't play with her, and, in short, she's a devil in a child's body to Ulquiwhore." Ichigo frowned.

"You didn't call him that in front of Kitten, did you?" Grimmjow shook his head and made a sound of annoyance and frustration when the chimes of the doorbell rang out, interupting his next sentence.

Running a hand through tired blue tresses, Grimmjow tugged the door open to find Neliel standing there and bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly, Halibel lingering behind her with her arms crossed under her ample chest.

"Nel, what do you want?" Grimmjow sighed, to which his older half-sister puffed her cheeks childishly. Halibel shrugged and took the aluminum wrapped plate Nel held and presented it to Grimmjow.

"She cooked some takoyaki and thought that your child might want some." Halibel answered in place of her green haired lover.

Grimmjow shook his head but moved to let them in, taking the plate. "She can't eat quote and quote 'human food'." he said. Neliel looked around quickly for the hybrid, sighing sadly and slipping her shoes off before sitting on the black leather couch and bringing her knees up to her chest, sighing again. "Ichi's grossed out by her regular feeding habits, though."

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "It's reasonable," he protested, "I mean, seriously. That's not exactly a normal occurence."

Nel quickly jumped up from her seat and slapped her brother's shoulder harshly and the blue haired man hissed, his own hand immediately reaching up to cover the reddening mark. He'd forgotten how strong she was. "How could you think that eating like that is normal?" Neliel snapped.

Grimmjow frowned. "Doesn't really bother me," he said innocently.

Nel scoffed and sat back down. "What-fucking-ever," she huffed. "You're unhindged anyways."

Grimmjow could feel a vein pulsing in his forehead and he glared at his older sibling. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he snarled.

"Oh, _nothing_, Grimm-_Kitty_, just that you're, oh, I don't know, a little more than CRAZY?"

"PBBT. I'm more than crazy..." The blue haired man leaned against the wall near the door nonchalantly, folding his arms across his chest.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow sighed and waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, calm yer tits, Nel."

_SLAP!_

Nel stormed off upstairs to find her niece, while Grimmjow stood, shocked, with his head still snapped in the direction his older sibling hit him. Ichigo was trying hard to keep a straight face, while Halibel snickered quietly behind her turtleneck.

Neliel and Grimmjow. Score: 9000+(6) to 6.

* * *

><p><em>Er... shorter chapter... Sorry! But I just wanted to get this out... It's been sitting in my computer for months :|<em>

_Review please! It encourages me and makes me write faster! I actually want to finish a story for once -_- Thanks!_

_The second chapter for 'What She Wasn't Suppost to Know' will be up soon, as well as 'Dark Horse: REWRITE!''s first chapter._

_This chapter wasn't beta'ed/proofread, so forgive me. It sucks. But I'm on Spring Break, so things should be out more!_

_(1) I noticed when I started writing this chapter a long time ago that Ko-neko is a play on! I didn't even mean it! Grimmjow calls Kosiz 'Kitten', and, by complete coincidence, 'koneko' means 'kitten'!_

_(2) 'tako' means 'octopus' and I love imagining Luppi meeting Tako-Luka: the VOCALOID Megurine Luka in her octopus form! XD_

_(3) Reference from the Disney/Pixar movie 'UP' which I seriously recomend watching. QAQ I cried._

_(4) 'koumori' means 'bat' as in the animal, which is what Ulquiorra very closely resembles._

_(5) I seriously recomend watching 'Byakuya says WEEEEE' on YouTube! SO FUNNY!_

_(6) DBZ REFERENCE! XD_

_'Til next time! :D_

_~Kurami~_


End file.
